


Reflection.

by clearpurity2



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen, The others show up as well but no dialogue, this is a super short one shot because I am suffering fff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearpurity2/pseuds/clearpurity2
Summary: "We're so different.You went through things I couldn't imagine facing alone.Yet we're similar.I could have easily ended up in your spot..."(super small one-shot thanks to what transpired within XDU in relation to the new event with AU Hibiki. Details/explanation in notes.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Reflection.

The pain in her chest was so tight.

It was a repeat of what happened before, that same pain, same emotion that swallowed her whole. She could handle it better this time, and knew the cause, but that actually made it worse.

The thought of losing Miku was a scary one, losing anyone was, but the pain of not having that warmth by her side was unbearable. It was scary, it was upsetting, and Hibiki was at a loss of what to do.

She held onto her chest, slowly rocking back and forth as she sat on the bed.

“...it hurts...it hurts so much...”  
The words barely audible as they left her mouth.

The others were worried about her, mainly due to them knowing how much this was affecting her. It technically wasn’t her pain, and yet it felt far too relatable than she’d like to admit.

Just getting into fights with Miku was scary enough, but fully losing her? Losing everyone around you and ending up alone, unable to trust anyone?

And to see someone live that, someone with _her_ face, go through that was terrifying.

It was her fear coming to life.

She wanted to help her other self, she truly did, but these emotions were taking a toll on her.

_‘I only wanted to be alone so no one will have to worry...but now I’m too scared to be alone...’_

Hibiki knew she had to fight this, be strong and go out there with determination to figure this all out.

Adding a smile would be good too.

But...

_‘I can’t...’_

Closing her eyes, she prepared herself to stand to her feet...until a pair of arms wrapped them around her shoulders from behind.

She could tell it was Miku by smell alone but she was still surprised.

“M-Miku...?”

But what surprised her more were the others being there, Kirika and Shirabe joining the hug, one on each of her side.

Tsubasa and Maria stood in front, joining hands with Shirabe and Kirika, while Chris...actually joined in hugging her from Miku’s position.

None of them said a word, maybe there wasn’t anything anyone could say, but she had support here.

_‘But she’s all alone out there...and I can’t help but feel it...’_

Hibiki closed her eyes, tears escaping her.

_‘...e-everyone...’_

She wanted to thank them. She wouldn’t be here without them and she knew that they all could solve this together.

But for right now, all she could do...was cry.

Maybe for herself and her alternate version.

**Author's Note:**

> It's known within XDU that AU Hibiki's strong negative emotions overwhelmed normal Hibiki when she first appeared. The new event, titled LOST SONG, is once again like that.
> 
> AU Hibiki is suffering from her loss of Miku and normal Hibiki is able to feel it, as well as having nightmares about what happened. I feel like I give it no credit by just explaining what happened, because the pictures and details are a lot (that I find hard to explain since there's no translation out for it yet), but I was overcome with emotion and this was born.
> 
> So, uh...long story short;
> 
> Being Hibiki's alternate self is suffering.  
> Maybe one day I'll write something longer about all of this aha.


End file.
